Smug,party,smug
by Angelxofxthexnight
Summary: What happens if Jasper and Bella got together, but Edward liked Jasper in more then a brother.
1. My Love

JPOV

Here she is, walking towards me like the Greek Goddess she is, Oh she just tripped, hahaha. She looks so sexy tripping the looking making sure no one saw. Bella. Oh sweet Bella, my princess, my queen. I just wish she knew what she does to me.

"Oh hello Jasper, How are you?" Bella asked abit out of breathe.

"yeah I'm fine, So how you tripping?" I replied slightly smirking.

Picking my keys to my big bad ass silver Hummer, Bella walking up by my self, humming in a sweat angelic vioce of hers. I finally found myself swaying slighty to her voice only to realize she stopped humming and was laughing so hard she didn't look were she was going and ended up on the floor. I chucked silently to myself before helping her up . I guess I pulled to hard because next thing I knew she banged right into me.

BPOV

All I could see was his deep soulfull topaz eyes, all I could feel was his hard slick body pressed up against mine. I had to shake my head a couple of times to get the image of him doing a lot more to me then staring at me. After a couple of minutes I realized that he was still holding onto me, I slowly moved away from him immediately feeling the air swoosh in between us.

"So are we going to the shops or are the shops going to buy themselves?!" I said letting out a fake laugh. OGd I feel so stupid God why does he affect me so.

"Okay" Jasper said whilst walking off towards his baby, Heather he named his car after a ex-movie star. I mean cone on you wouldn't see me running up to my old vintage car ( Who I named Jasper but we won't go into that) screaming 'I Love youuuuuuuuuuuuuu Heather'. Sighing quitely I followed him to 'Heather' getting into the passager side I turned on the radio, soon I found a radio station I liked we sang all the way into Seattle.


	2. Jasper Shopping

JPOV

GOd I love Bella she was so easy to be around I could be anyone around her and she wouldn't care, Hell she would even join in with me. Crap here comes Jessica Stanley and her shadow Lauren. Maybe we could quickly run off.

"We can't run off, She's already coming over here!" Bella said reading my mind.

" Hellllo Jasper HOW are you?" Jessica asked in ,What she thinks is a seductive vioce which made me gag, Erk she's rubbing her hand up my arm.

"HE's fine , But oh look at the time, Jasper we got to go I mean you did promise me to help me get my party things for my party next week." Bella told Jessica who had her mouth open so far I thought we would have bee's nest situation again, Bella was a picture of art standing there with her arms crossed with her mouth pulled into and really smug expression I could barely hold it in. I laughted so bad that I thought I was going to wet myself if I could. WIth that still in the air Bella pulled me away with such force it scared me, I mean no one could think she had that much strength in her when she tripped alot.

"Thank God that god created you Bella I don't know what I would have done if you weren't born" I said with a hint of relief in my voice.

"Ummmmmmmmmmmmm" Was that it , was that all what Bella was going to say.

BPOV

Coming up into our view was the Seattle city mall. God it was huge I remember when Alice first brought me here I got lost in the frozen food section , for when we came shopping for the next time I slept round their house. God that girl does my head in 'Oh Jasper HOW are you' yuck it makes me gag just thinking about it. First thing's first games station . Oh yes. Oh yes. The best shop in the world to get games and basically everything we would ever want. Grabbing Jasper's arm before he could go off somewhere else I dragged him over to the shop window to show him the best thing in the world since I was born into this miserable my plan didn't go as I planned as I fell over and nearly headbutted a passer-by who is now running off with her hair in a mess and a shoe in her hand(!!!!!!!!!!!!!) screaming HELP. God people are weird now-a-days, Jasper let out a chuckle at my expensae which I repayed by giving him and death glare. Turning on my heel I tripped which added to my humilation , picking myself upI walked into the shop giving the two geeky boys behind the counter a sexy wink in the right direction which course them to not look where their going and they wlaked straight into each other. Laughing I picked myself up off the floor with a firm brush off I found the movie section and randomly started to pick up all the horror film that we were going to watch tonight at out weekly sleepover.

"Hey are you okay? You know I didn't mean it I mean it was pretty funny!" Jasper said, His breathe slimmed my ear making my breathe catch ever so slightly.

"Fine but your getting an Alice attack when we get back to yours" Ha that will take that big fat smug expression off his face.

His eyes widen ever so slightly showing me he's very sorry but come on he's a big kid he can take care of himself. Smirking to myself I lead the way to the check out.

JPOV

How could she do this to me I mean it was funny but I mean to go that far was horrible. Getting Alice involved , I'm shaking just at the thought of her dragging me to al the shops she wanted , I've still got mental scaring from the last time she made me go with her. Oh no what's Bella doing she can't .NO NO NO NO NO NO NO.

"ALICE, ALICE, Oh there you are guess what?" Bella said with a sacastic tone.

Alice looked up with a confused expression , then she was sucked into a vision when she came out she jumped up and down so much I thought she'll go throught the floor.

"Yay, I've always wanted to take Jasper shopping"Alice wouldn't calm down

Esme came in and saw Alice jumping up and down and Bella with a smug expression with me cowarding in the corner. She took one look at us and walked straight back out again, all on one foot. Alice was happly dreaming of how much she wants to spend and what shops she wants to go, While I was planning Bella's grave , from the expression she knew what I was thinking as she ran, silly silly silly human no matter how much she tried I could always catch her with my super duper vampire speed.

Oh stupid vampire speed thanks to my big head I didn't look where I was going and went straight throught-that's right ladies and gentlemen-through the tree , I mean it came out of nowhere.

"AHAHAHA, come on Jasper man get it together." Emmett said barely containing the laughs that where taking hostage in his mouth, oh he couldn't hold he went for it , he laughted I'm scared because if he was human he would have pissed himself laughing. Bella came out of the trees and saw what I had done and that's was it she was on the floor laughing. Struggerling to get up she held onto Emmett bad idea he was laughing so much she actually shook from the force. She ened back onto the floor this time I was the one that laughed. Reaching down I grapped onto Bella's hand and pulling her up , not before missing that electir current coming throught our hands, It almost hurt to have such a force coming from us it caused us both to let go sprawling us on the floor. Emmett letting out one more laught helped us up and carried us back ointo the house not brfore Bella got motion sickness from the shaky Emmett. As soon as Emmett put us down Bella ran for the stairs and tripping her way upstais reached the bathrom just in time, minutes of puking later she came downstairs clutching her stomach and throwing a hand over her mouth in fear of unrelishing the past few minutes, making our way to my room we sat down on my bed and put on the radio, our favourite song came on we both looked at each other and immediatly jumped up and staqrted to jump up and down on the bed . After minutes of endless jumping we heard a crack both staring at each other , we stared to sink lower and lower finally SMASH we both went flying throught the celing in the kitchen. Carlisle and esme came in looking flushered like they just ran 1000 metres at human speed. Deciding I should let it go I did no way did I want to listen or more inportantly feel what lust they felt for each other. Ewwwwwwwwww Carlisle and Esme having sex that gave me a horrible image. HAHAHA I just saw Edward sudder and look over at me I think he read my mind, hahaha that will teach him.

YAWN

We all looked at Bella , who was trying but not succeding hiding an embrassed face. I guess she was sleepy I went over to her and picked her up bridal style. Going upstairs and putting her gently onto my bed , I removed her shoes and coat and everything else that would make her uncomfortable I guess alice had a vision as she came into my room with a nightgown for

Bella and kicked me out. Seconds later she came out with Bella's cloths and said goodnight , going in I saw an image of pure bliss I felt horrible trying to ruin it, was Bella sleeping in such a way made an angel jealous her hair layed spread out behind her jhead and her face was so sweet she looked as a tired out model who just got home from a hard days work. Laying down next to her I buried my face in her hair and bringing her forward I closed my eyes and let my imagation run away with it's self being filled with Bella filled daydreams. But not before hearing Edward groaning HO well serves him right for earlier.


	3. Thanks Carlisle

BPOV

God why is my pillow so hard all of a sudden then it dawned on me . I slept at the cullens. OH CRAP. Looking up I saw Jasper with his hand running it's way through my tangled nots in my mohangy hair, he seemed to sense my awakeness as he looked down and his eyes widened with shock. He must of got off the bed so fast that he fell on the floor and I mean don't get me wrong I love the guy but he can be a little crazy sometimes.

Uncontrollably laughing I crept to the end of the bed to see and a confuzzled Jasper and bed linen, all tangled up on the floor. Getting up he rugby tackled me on to the bed. My eyes must have shown how close he was as he quickly restored himself and his composter, Fod I can still feel his weigh on top of me pressing him down on me, his lips so kissable and drawing me in, it took all my poor little might not to grab him and kiss him senseless.

God seriously I need to keep my self in check here. God knowing me he already knows and it's just a matter of time before he turns on me with a cold shoulder, omg my life is a total disaster just waiting for the right moment for it to jump out with a great nig banner on it;s head saying 'I told you so'. Getting up and rearranging my clothing I followed a still speechless Jasper out the door and into the kitchen were Esme was cooking breakfast and Carlisle sitting at the kitchen table reading yesterdays newspaper. It's his thing reading yesterdays newspaers agian so he doesn't miss anything important like next door neighbours turtle running for freedom.

"Hey you two what happend upstairs there was an aweful bang just sounded?!" Esme asked giving both of us a side glance out of the corner of her eye.

"Leave them along Esme their both capable of knowing what happens if they have sex and anyway Jasper and Bella both know they don't have those kind of feelings for each other " Carlisle just thought he'll add that into there. Thanks Carlisle.

GOd why does he have to say that Im so embrassed right now I wish the ground would open it's wide mouth and eat me. Jasper didn't look very pleased with him saying that either God maybe he doesn't like me in that way how can I get those feelings mixed up. I'm such a retard.

"I'm gonna go up stairs and get changed be right back peoples" I mumbled to the floor before basically running out of the room with my tail between my legs. I felt all the eyes in the owlrd staring at me in my humilation. I couldn't keep the blush of embrassement off of my face. Once upstirs into the safetly of Jaspers room I quicky sorted out my cloths and went to get changed into the bathroom, getting changed in Japsers room didn't feel quite right especailly just now. Chucking on anythign that my hand tounched in made my way to Jaspers room, the door opened and JApsers presence filled the room its weird I can feel when he's near it's like this bond we have also we can tell when the other ones upset which for me is all the time unless I'm with my friends.

"Hey you okay you didn't have to run out like quite so fast you know it looked like something really did happen and I don't really want my room searched whem I've got everyone's christmas presents already" Jasper joked well I don't think it was funny I just thought it was a live or death sotuation. Mine. Laughing along trying to keep the unsteadyiness out of my voice I threw a pillow at him causing us to have a full frontal attack of pillow fights that totally distoryed the room. Having to tidy after Esme though it sweet to come in when the fleather s just released themselves from the cases and hitting her in the face. Made us tidy up the whole mess and his room. His face was the face of a God when the feather layed silently in his hair and a huge smile spread across his face threatening to break his god like face to pieces. I could of died right then and there but kepy myslef in check but I nearly losted it when he hti me in the head to hard causing me to fall off the bed and last thing my hand touched was his jumper bringing him down with me. An other loud bang sounded out around the house, this time it din't stop Emmett and Alice to come in to see what the mess was about .

" OH MY GOD WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO YOUR BLACKEN SILK PILLOW CASES" Alice screeched at Jasper so loud we had to cover our ears wiht our hands hoping next doors dog din't come running. Emmett on the floor laughing uncontrollably started hitting the floor because of the sitch he was know nursing. While Alice hit the roof about Jaspers pillows me Japser and Emmett made a run for it to the garden hiding where we used to whe nwe were kids well we tried to hid but if it wasn't for Emmett eating so muc hwe would of fit but of course he didn't want to be left out he struggled and struggled to fit in in the end he did wiht me and Japser suahed nose to nose eye to eye lips to lips. Our lips were millimetres apart just one movement and they would be on mine. Just one more movement.

"JASPER" A loud shreech pierced the air making a loud electric volt go through our ears." Where are you sweetheart?" Of course Jessica From our school thought htey were going out. The yhave necver been out but she got it into her head that we were and has told everyone that. Of course they don't beleive her but she's in the cherrleaders squad who gets paid not to be listened to. Sighing we made our way to thew top of the garden were Jessica was currrently standing with a food basket (?????). Emmet on seeing this ran over and tried to peek inside but Jessica gave him 'The Look' which women give to men to let the men know they;ve done something worng even sometimes when they haven't they just do it for sport, sometimes we make bets who can get their man to do whatever they want most. Emmett started to pout but Jessica was admitment that he doesn't eat the food that she was protecting behind her back (like that gonng help stop Emmett). Laughing I made my way over to Jessica and Emmett. Suddenly I was pulled into a hold and a hand placed itself on my waste, loking up it was Jasper we use this game to show Jessica that he wasn't interested but of course oly having two precise braincells between her and Lauren she didn't notice. Playing along I put my hand on his chest and my arm around his waste to. On having seen this she gave me not so shuttle evils ( seriously can she get anymore stupid) Smiling Jasper whispered in my ear sweet sounds whihc sounded like words.

"Play along" Japser had that glint in his eye that man him even mroe perfect. Gigglering I did as I was asked. Jasper lent over and kissed me on the cheek. Turning a totally different colour to which was invented about yonkeys years ago. He smiled down at me and I felt as I was flying and no one could ruin this for me not even Jessica and even thoguh we were playing with her it still felt something to me.

Still smiling like the idiot that I am didn't see that way Jessica was going to throw a orange at me but lucky Emmett did and caught it before it left her hand. But me and Jasper weren't looking at any of this, it was just me and him in the whole world and everything fell apart. Jasepr lent over and kissed on the side of the mouth. It felt too close to be not a kiss on the mouth but it felt only something along the friendship kind of kiss you give your mother on a very bad day when you have to kiss her. Squealing Jessica stomped like a little kid back to her car and pealing out of the carway. God life is good but when you piss off Jessica and Lauren life is VERY good.


	4. Idiot

BPOV

Laughing we walked back into the house. Emmett throwing oranges in the air singing the sponge bob theme tune ( is beyond me). My face still held the tell-tale signs of the kiss i so desperately want, standing inside the front door we could hear Alice talking to Rosalie about shopping then i heard my name come up. Turning around i went to ran but of course it stupid to try and out run Alice. As soon as i made it to the front door Rosalie was there with her arms crossed looking VERY smug i may say so. Stupid Rosalie and her speed.

Smiling sheepishly i held my wrists out like you do in the films when someone's getting arrested and taken away. Rolling her eyes at my tactics she grabs me and threw me into Alice's Mitsubishi Eclipse GS. Rosalie gets into her red BMW. How many cars are we bringing?. The drive to Seattle was veeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrryyyyyyy long considering Alice kept talking about shoes and dress and what was in and what was not and who is sleeping with who at school. By the time we got there and found a good parking space worthy of Alice's and Rosalie's satisfaction my mind was a pool of mush in my head.

Taking me to sixteen shops looking for shoes and dresses, trousers and god knows what else i stopped counting after the fifth bag was placed into my arms. They made me try on so many outfits i thought we brought out the shop. After a gruelling 5 hours looking after the same outfit and discussing whether it looked nicer with blue shoes or black ones we finally went home. I think i feel asleep on the way, because the next thing i know jasper is pulling me from Alice's car and into his room. Sighing i feel into a deep sleep filled with dreams of Jasper.

JPOV 

Stupid Edward and his stupid emotions god can't he keep them in control. On hearing a growl i think he heard what i was thinking about. Good serves him right, idiot.

" I am not an idiot Jasper but if you keep thinking i might do something that will be an very idiotic thing to do". Edward growled out.

Rolling my eyes at his stupidest i walked up to my room and put on some sappy music waiting for Bella to come back here . God how i miss her when ever she's not here i feel like there's a piece missing from me and that it's only complete when she's here in my arms. It makes me feel so sad and yet pathetic that i feel this way but Emmett says he feels like this when Rosalie's not here and Carlisle said he feels like this when Esme's not here and that it's perfectly normal but it makes me feels so weird.

"We're home " Alice said in her normal singing voice as we can all here her as it echo's around the house. I went down to see Bella but she wasn't here Alice told me she's in the car asleep . I opened the door and there lies my Bella, my beautiful Bella. I picked her up in my arms very quietly she felt so light in my arms, worrying about her weight i put her down on my bed laying down next to her she turned into my body. Liking the feel of her against me i put my arms around her and my face in her hair loving the feel of her hair in my nose. She feel into a blissful sleep while i thought of the day i get to tell Bella about me and my family and what we are.


	5. School

Bpov

"Morning Jasper how is you?" I asked groggily, whilst trying to pull up the sheets around me to cocoon myself in my ever fading slumber. But of course Jasper wasn't having any of that. He took the blanket from me and ran down the stairs screaming about some boy thing I suppose.

"BELLLAAA IT'S TIME TO WAKE UP NOW" oh my god who's banging on the door at this time in the morning, and how on earth did Jasper even get into my house. I mean I can't even remember getting in but I think I did as I'm in my bed now trying to sleep. BANG BANG BANG who's that banging. Grrrr they better have a good enough reason for getting me up at this time in the morning, opening the door peering out, I saw Emmett standing there looking smug as anything.

"What can I do for you then Emmett dearest" I said in my scariest voice

"Nothing just getting up my lil sister" He said before he went off whistling.

Strange person that one is, deciding to get up now as I have no reason to go back to bed. Picking out what i wanted to wear consisted of me wearing my Bite Me t-shirt and black hoodie and my red and black converse which are the bizz if I say so myself, which I did, going down stairs I waved goodbye to Carlisle and Esme. I started to drive to school hoping that the ground would open and swallow me down inside it. Having no such luck I arrived at school early and decided to wait in my car listening to the radio, the YMCA came on thinking no one was watching me I began to dance to the YMCA totally oblivious to people going past from their cars looking at the strange girl in her car.

JPOV

I'm guessing Bella doesn't care or is too inside her dancing that everyone can see her singing and dancing in the front of her car. As trust me we all can. Oh she's had too much fun now I'll guess I'll have to go and ruin it for her lol wish me luck. Sliding up the side of her car door with my fingers made into a fake gun I slid up round the side of the car and jumped out and shouted BOO, awww poor Bella she has the lungs of an opera singer.

"That was soooo not funny you horrible person" Bella said stomping off

"Bella it was an accident you know I'll never hurt you you know that" trying my sweetest voice I could muster.

"No Jasper you scared me and now I'm not talking to you anymore humph" dramatically turning and walking away swishing her hair like a soap star Bella walked away.

My heart aches when she does that, knowing that she can have anyone in this school and yet she doesn't pick me. I just wish for once that she knows what I am and what I feel about her and not just what other people feel but what I feel about her deep in my heart. How I hurts me to see her talk to other guys and them flirting with her and me not being able to do anything it. For just once I wish I can be honest with her about everything but I know she won't like me for me being what I am I want to be honest with her but I don't want to lose her which I know will happen if I tell her what I am.


End file.
